


拯救主管大人 6

by theOnlyGayInTheVillage



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOnlyGayInTheVillage/pseuds/theOnlyGayInTheVillage
Summary: 真人RPS。第6章和谐部分。全文见http://zhenshangweiyijinyoudegai.lofter.com/post/443904_ee73ece2





	拯救主管大人 6

这并不是一个问句，而杨孟霖也完全没有在听。他舔了舔嘴唇，灼热的视线徘徊在柏宇的嘴上，使得后者身上的寒毛不自觉地立了起来。  
糟糕……意识到不妙的柏宇刚想退开，却被杨孟霖搂住脖子缠了上来。  
“唔……”  
嘴唇再次被堵住了，杨孟霖的吻如雨点般落了下来。柏宇向后退去，试图摆脱对方，却很快又被拉了回去。  
没想到喝醉酒的男人这么沉。这么想的同时，柏宇被推坐在了床上。  
“要不要试一试？”  
站在床前的男人低头看着他问道。  
“什、什么？”  
柏宇完全听不懂对方的话。  
“我技术不错哦。”  
杨孟霖说着跪在了柏宇面前，手朝着他的胯部伸了过来。明白他要做什么的柏宇吞咽了一下喉咙，只觉得心跳声如雷鸣一般强烈。  
也许是因为过于震惊，在没有受到柏宇任何阻挠的情况下，牛仔裤的拉链被男人灵巧纤细的手顺利地拉开了。接着，杨孟霖便停下了动作，抬起头仰视着柏宇。漆黑的虹膜，绯红的脸颊，湿润的嘴唇，在两人此时如此近的距离下变得格外显眼。  
柏宇的呼吸越来越重。对方眼里一目了然的欲望非但没有让他反感，反而给他的下腹部带来了一团火热。他鬼使神差般地伸手抓住男人细长的脖颈将他拉向自己，两人迅速地吻在了一起。柏宇在对方的嘴里尝到了酒精，大概是受到这个味道的影响，他觉得自己的脑袋越来越无法思考，而身体却越来越火热。  
两人吻了一会儿，柏宇便被推开了。杨孟霖用手背擦了擦嘴唇，垂下眼睛，看向他的胯部。只是这样一个简单的动作，看在柏宇眼中却充满了色情意味。  
渴望被触碰的部位被释放了出来，柏宇屏住呼吸，看着杨孟霖苍白的手指环在了自己的柱体上。原以为面对男人一定硬不起来的柏宇，立刻发出了一声充满快感的呻吟，换来杨孟霖得意的一瞥。  
可恶。就连这样一个眼神，也让柏宇动情不已。他愤愤地说道：  
“不是说技术不错吗？怎么还不开始？”  
杨孟霖坏笑了一下，毫不迟疑地低头含住了前端。  
铃口被轻轻舔过，柏宇忍不住颤抖起来。已经完全变硬的阴茎直挺挺地立在小腹前，渴望着更多的碰触，然而杨孟霖却只是不紧不慢地舔弄着龟头。柏宇忍无可忍地伸出手按在了对方的后脑上将他朝自己的胯部按去。  
两人同时呻吟出声。杨孟霖在下一秒便松开了嘴咳嗽起来。  
“你没事吧？”  
柏宇有些担心地问。对方抱怨地看了他一眼，然后再度附身将大半根柱体吞入了口中。柏宇立刻就忘了刚才的小插曲，陷入了强烈的快感中去。他将手掌撑在床上，抬头看着天花板放肆地呻吟着。然而没过多久，阴茎就被放开了。欲火难耐的柏宇低下头去想看个究竟。此时的杨孟霖伸出舌头开始一下一下地舔舐起被冷落已久的睾丸。视觉上的冲击让下意识渴望快感能持续更久的柏宇迅速闭上了眼睛，感官仿佛就只剩下睾丸被含住轻轻吸吮的奇妙感觉。  
过了一会儿，阴茎重新被含住，而睾丸则被杨孟霖改由手指轻轻抚弄着。  
伴随着阴茎被温热湿润的嘴巴快速吞吐，以及睾丸被冰凉的手指似有若无地摩擦，柏宇只觉得下腹越来越紧绷，开始不自觉地往上顶胯。  
“我快、快要……”  
他试着去推杨孟霖，后者却拍开了他的手。下一秒，柏宇就呻吟着将精液全数射在了对方的嘴里。  
高潮过后的柏宇重重向后倒去，瘫软在床上。他闭着眼睛喘着粗气，听见跪在地上的男人站起来，从床头的盒子里抽了几张纸巾。柏宇的脸颊发热，不用去看也知道纸巾的通途。然后他便感觉到杨孟霖爬上了床依偎在了自己身边。柏宇突然开始紧张起来。这种事，需不需要礼尚往来呢？对方刚刚让自己痛快地来了一发，那现在该轮到他了吗？  
他平息了一下紊乱的呼吸，然后缓缓睁开眼睛看向旁边。映入眼帘的是一张熟睡的脸。杨孟霖规律的呼吸喷在他的脸上，惹来一阵搔痒。刚刚嘴里还含着他阴茎的家伙，此刻却睡得像个小孩。  
柏宇盯着他的睡脸看了一会儿，意识到对方已经睡得相当的沉，这才慢慢地坐起身来。他将被子从男人身下抽出，覆盖在了他身上。  
柏宇逃回了自己的房间。


End file.
